Lluvia de Petalos de Flores de Cerezo
by InoOrii KamiiItSsure
Summary: Era normal para ella tener muchos cambios que no fueran rotundos en su vida,sin embargo siempre hay una primera vez,que siempre empieza feliz,triste o simplemente pasa como un "no se lo esperaba",y el resto de su historia?...el resto sera;solo lo que en verdad desea,lo que sus deseos pidan y lo que ella elija.(SakuHina o HinaSaku)... /Mi primer Fanfic/.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic,Perdonen mi mala ortografía y si tienen algún consejo que quieran compartirme o alguna queja con gusto la aceptare y la pondré a practica.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

* * *

¡Splash!.Fue lo único que se escuchó cuando una chica de cabello azul marino, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos blancos, brinca a la bañera de un reducido baño y provocando que poca agua se tire.

-Ahh-Suspira para después de unos segundos hundirse en el agua unos cuantos centímetros para después cerrar sus ojos.

Unos golpes muy leves se empiezan a escuchar en la puerta del baño haciendo que la chica abriera con algo de enojo sus ojos y volteara hacia la puerta del baño.

-Hinata,el desalluno está listo y apúrate que se enfriara-Dice una persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Después de unos minutos sin que le diera una respuesta pudo escuchar como su madre se alejaba de ese lugar para poder ir a la cocina.

-Eres una molestia-Decía la chica algo enojada, le tenía algo de coraje a su madre y cada día que iba pasando la odiaba aún más, pero aun con ese odio dentro la quería mucho, después de todo es su mama y nunca lo dejara de hacer, pero aunque debería estar agradecida con ella la seguía odiando.

Después de unas horas Hinata se levanta y sale de la tina. Después de unos minutos afuera de la bañera empieza a vestirse, sería su primer día de clases en una escuela llamada Konoha y como de costumbre de todo adolecente se iría bien presentable para después de algunos días irse toda rebelde.

Ya vestida sale del baño y empieza a caminar unos cortos pasos para llegar al espejo de su habitación para poder ver con más claridad como se le veía el uniforme ya puesto.

Consistía en lo típico, el uniforme era un sailor fuku que consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, el cuello de la camisa era anchoy estaba hacia abajo con un listón rojo alrededor de el con solo un simple nudo, también tenía una falda de pliegues de color negro,unas calcetas del mismo color y unas mocasines de color se hiso un chongo dejándose solamente su típico flequillo y dos mechones largos y anchos a cada lado de su fleco y por ultimo lo decoró poniéndose un listón rojo en donde está la liga que sostenía su pelo.

Después de unos minutos de intentar hallar algo que se le viera mal y no hallarlo se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto y salió en dirección a la entrar a la cocina lo primero que hace es ir a la mesa y sentarse para después ver a su madre que le estaba sirviendo el café y unos cuantos panes tostados y poniendo un frasco de mermelada y otro de mantequilla y por ultimo ve como su madre se sienta al frente de ella.

Su mama tenía un gran parecido a ella, tenía el pelo azul marino, suelto y muy largo, piel blanca incluso más pálida que la de Hinata y sus ojos eran de color blanco. Al verlas juntas podía decirse que parecían mas hermanas gemelas que madre e hija pero aunque nadie lo notara la diferencia entre ellas era mucha y más por sus personalidades.

-Espero que te valla muy bien en tu primer día de clases -Sonríe.

-Hmm-Decía sin importancia, para después tomar un pan y darle una pequeña mordida.

-Y espero con más ansías que agás muchos compañeros y…un novio-Dice emocionada.

-Si no la controlas no la consumas-Decía Hinata para después agarrar la tasa de café y darle un sorbo.

-Vamos Hija, eres muy linda,porque no te animas a buscar un novio?...tal vez el novio te quite lo amargada-Ríe.

-No estoy interesada en esas cosas, solo son cursilerías y mucha pérdida de tiempo-dice ya dejando de comer y empezando a pararse.

-Tal vez ahorita no pero algún día te retractaras de lo que piensas.

-Como sea…ya me voy mama-dice saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose ala sala para agarrar su mochila.

-Adiós hija y cuídate mucho, y no te me pierdas-Dice mientras salía de la cocina-que te valla muy bien-sonríe.

-Ok-dice Hinata mientras se pone su sudadera preferida y sale de su casa.

-Haa-Suspira-Espero que alguien te desamarge hija…y espero que sepas lo que se siente estar enamorada-dice mientras la mira irse, para después entra y cerrar la puerta.

Hinata se encontraba caminando, lo único que le sorprendió de ese pequeño pueblo era la cantidad de cerezos que se encontraban en ese pueblo.

-Increíble-"son muchos y son muy hermosos, para ser un pueblo muy pequeño" pensaba mientras veía a sus alrededores.

Después de unos largos minutos caminando por fin llego a su nueva escuela.

-Es grande-decía mientras la miraba detalladamente-y valla que aquí tampoco faltan sakuras- Decía mientas miraba hacia dentro de las grandes rejas.

Después de un rato observando la escuela se decidió a entrar para poder ver la escuela también de adentro, los pasillos estaban medios llenos, le costaba algo de trabajo esquivar gente pero por suerte no topo con nadie. Después de observar la escuela y pasar un buen rato caminando toca el timbre que da inicio a las empezó a caminar lentamente para poder hallar con un poco de calma su salón y empezar sus clases, y hallar el salón fue algo fácil ya que se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio, es algo típico que los alumnos del ultimo grado estén hay.

Cuando corrió la puerta vio a todos los alumnos conversando, al parecer aun el profesor no había llegado. Ya adentro del aula todos se le quedaban viendo como bicho raro y eso la hiso sentirse algo incomoda.

-Haa,es la chica nueva-Decían atrás de Hinata provocando que esta volteara para la fuente del sonido.

Al voltear vio a una chica rubia de pelo largo de color amarillo cenizo y amarrado a una sola coleta alta, sus ojos eran de color celeste zafiro, tenía piel blanca y era una chica algo alta pero no para exagerar.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yamanaca Ino,y el tulló es?-Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Hiuuga Hinata,Mucho gusto.

-¡Bienvenida Hiuuga!-Sonríe.

-Gacias Yamanaca.

-Y dime Hiuuga de donde er…

-Hey Ino has visto a Temari?-Dijo una chica que se encontraba atrás de Ino.

Una chica de cabello café y ojos del mismo color,de piel aperlada y mediana se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Hinata y Ino.

-Haa-Mira a Hinata-Haci que tu eres la chica nueva que transfirieron desde Corea del sur-Sonríe-Hola,mucho gusto mi nombre es Tenten-le extiende la mano.

-Hola,mi nombre es Hiuuga Hinata-le corresponde el gesto.

-Hoo!...así que eres de Corea?,no pareces coreana, hablas muy bien el japonés, incluso tu nombre y apellido es Japonés-Dice algo sorprendida Ino

-Mi madre es japonesa y me enseño a hablar con fluidez este idioma.

-Y ella te puso el nombre,verdad-Pregunta Ino

-Si-

-Y porque te mudaste aquí?-Curiosa.

-Ino! deja de hacerle preguntas,la pondrás nerviosa-Enojada.

La puerta se abre y en ese instante todos guardan silencio y se van a sus lugares, la profesora avía llegado.

-Buenas tardes-dice la profesora.

-¡Profesora ya a llegado la chica nueva!-Grita Ino

-Hm?-Voltea a ver a Hinata que aún seguía parada, la profesora se le acerca-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Konan seré tu maestra de planta-Le pasa un marcador negro-Por favor preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros-Seria.

-Si-Agarra el marcador algo nerviosa y empieza a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón-Mi nombre es Hiuuga Hinata y me mude a este lugar por problemas familiares…espero llevarme bien con ustedes-sonríe.

Hinata le entrega el marcador a Konan.

-Si tienes algún problema puedes pedirle ayuda a la representante de este grupo-Seria-Haruno!.

Hinata ve a quien se para en ese instante era una chica de piel pálida ,cabello de color rosa chicle y unos ojos verde esmeralda y era por centímetros más grande que ella.

-Mucho gusto, mí nombre es Haruno Sakura,la representante del grupo.-Seria.

-Mucho gusto.

-Haruno,serás la tutora de Hinata-voltea a ver a Hinata-Bueno Hiuuga,siéntate donde gustes-Empieza a caminar a su escritorio.

-Si-Ve hacia todas partes y ve a Tenten para después dirigirse a ella.

-Hola de nuevo Hiuuga-Sonríe-Que bueno que tocaste como mi compañera.

-Se conocen?-Dice una chica de pelo rubio con un peinado de cuatro coletas y ojos verdes y piel aperlada-Se hablan como si ya se hubieran hablado antes-Curiosa.

Rie-Nos conocimos hace menos de cinco minutos-Voltea a ver a Hinata-Hiuuga ella es Temari,Temari te presento a Hiuuga.-sonrrie.

-Hola-Saludando a Temari.

-Hola,mucho gusto-Sonríe.

-Tenten,Temari dejen de molestar ala chica nueva-Dice Konan algo enojada.

-Lo lamento-Dicen al unísono Temari y Tenten.

YA EN EL RESESO

-Haa-Suspira-Las clases ahora son mucho más aburridas que antes-Dice Ino con algo de aburrimiento.

-A ti cuando algo no se te hace aburrido?-Dice Tenten.

-Ella nunca se aburre siempre y cuando el tema sea de chicos o de sexo-Comenta Temari.

-Claro que no!,yo nunca pienso en eso-Grita Ino.

-Noo,claro que Ino nunca piensa en eso, de echo los videos que tiene en su celular ella no los descargo, los descargo un amigo de ella…verdad Ino?-Dice Tenten con algo de burla.

-Te lo juro!.Le dije que no hiciera nada como eso ya que era mi celular pero no me hiso caso!-Dice Ino con voz inocente.

-Ho claro!,y como no te gustaron te dio flojera borrarlos-Dice Temari mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Chicas han visto a Sakura?-dice una chica de pelo rojo, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca, mientras se dirigía hacia ellas.

-No la he visto Karin,para que la ocupas? Si quieres le puedo dar el mensaje-Dice Ino con una sonrisa.

Ríe-Lo siento Ino pero esto debo decírselo en persona pero gracias-Sonríe-y aparte el profesor Kakashi también quiere hablar con ella.

-Kakash?,el profesor de deportes?-Pregunta Ino.

-Si,dijo que la necesitaba para algo urgente-Sonrie-Bueno chicas me voy, tengo que seguir buscando-decía mientras se iba.

-El profesor de deportes se llama Kakashi?-Pregunta Hinata.

-Sipi!,es uno de los profesores más guapos de esta escuela…le pongo un nueve-Dice Ino.

-Chicas ya casi se acaba el receso ,porque mejor caminamos hacia el salón de una vez?, después de todo,después de receso toca deportes-Opita Temari.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron a caminar mientras que platicaban. Ya después de llegar al salón toco el timbre y todos empezaron a ir a sus respectivas aulas. Ya cuando todos se encontraban en el grupo y después que llegara el profesor Kakashi,todos salieron a la gran cancha de la escuela, las chicas se fueron a cambiar al igual que los hombres. La vestimenta de las chicas consistía en una blusa de manga corta de color blanco y un short exageradamente corto y ajustado de color azul.

-Bien, lo primero que aremos es el calentamiento y por eso quiero que corran alrededor de la cancha-Decia Kakashi.

Todos empezaron a correr alrededor de la chanda para después empezar a trotar y terminar caminando.

-Haa-Suspira-por primera vez la clase de deportes me está aburriendo-Dice Hinata.

Rie-lose,aquí las clases de deportes son muy aburridas y todo por tener un profe muy aburrido que solo lee su aburrido porno-Dice Tenten.

-Me caía mejor el profesor Gay, aunque abecés era algo rarito-Dice Temari.

-Mírenle el lado bueno…el profesor kakashi es sexi-Dice Ino.

-Oye,podrias dejar de pensar en lo guapo o sexi del profe-Dice Tenten-Solo hablas de eso.

-No es mi culpa que seas un moco solitario-Dice Ino.

-Como digas rubia teñida-Dice con burla Tenten.

-Es natural envidiosa!-Grita Ino.

-Envidia? de lo fea o algo así? Porque yo no te veo nada bonito-Dice Tenten.

Ino y Tenten empezaron a discutir,Hinata solamente las miraba y escuchaba la discusión "Valla que parecen aceite y agua" pensaba Hinata.

-No te preocupes Hiuuga-Dice Temari-Ya te acostumbraras a sus peleas constantes-Sonríe.

-Acaso se caen mal mutuamente?-Pregunta Hinata.

-No,para nada-Rie-Aunque no se note Tenten cuida de Ino y Ino de Tenten,son como agua y aceite pero también son como uña y mugre .Tal vez entre ellas decirse cosas es como decirse un hola o un te quiero…hay muchas personas así por esta escuela-Dice Temari.

-Cómo quieres?-Curiosa.

-Bueno-mirando a su alrededor-aquellos dos chicos de adelante-señala despistadamente a un chico de pelo rubio, piel aperlada y ojos de color azul y a un chico de pelo azabache, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca que se encontraba a su lado-son muy competidores entre ellos pero también son fieles uno al otro son como mejores amigos y archienemigos-sonríe.

Hinata mira al frentes para verlos y hay estaban pero después volteó unos largos centímetros hacia el lado izquierdo de los dos chicos y hay vio a su tutora se le quedo viendo por unos cortos minutos,su tutora estaba sola, la duda invadió a Hinata así que no tuvo nada más que preguntar.

-Temari-Dice Hinata.

-Mande?-Curiosa.

-Como es Haruno?-Pregunta.

-Haruno?...-Piensa-Bueno pues…no te podría decir muy bien como es ya que la chica no es tan social que digamos-ríe-…pero solo se algunas cosas que me han contado aunque no sé si sean ciertas-Algo pensativa.

-Puedo saber cuáles?...claro si es que se puede saber.

-Bueno…-Piensa unos minutos-Lo que se es que vive sola…su madre tiene cáncer y que su padre pues…su padre estaba algo loco y sus dos hermanos están desaparecidos.

-Eso…eso es alfo muy triste-Dice tristemente.

-Lose…pero no creo que sea cierto, son solo rumores y ya sabes que los rumores son como jugar al teléfono descompuesto…además ella es la representante del salón y muy buena alumna, nadie pensaría un pasado así de ella, tal vez los rumores lo dijeron las envidiosas.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

En eso toca el timbre que daba por terminada la clase. Todos se fueron a los vestidores para después de unos cuantos minutos irse a su salón como de costumbre. Las clases pasaron aburridas,Ino solo estaba inflando mocos por estar dormida,Tenten le tomaba fotos,Temari solo estaba en su celular y Hinata solo se la pasaba viendo constantemente el cielo celeste. Pasaron las horas y las clases dieron por terminadas, cuándo todos estaban saliendo del salón para ir a sus respectivos hogares la profesora Kunai le pide de favor a Hinata que le deje unos cuentos papeles a los ocxiliares y que después se podía ir.

-Haa-Suspira-Este día estuvo algo aburrido-Dice Hinata mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos,de ahora su nueva escuela.

Ya cuando Hinata iba a pasar por su salón oye algunos ruidos extraños y lentamente se acerca para ver qué pasa. Abrió los ojos más de lo que pudo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…era la Haruno pero no estaba sola, estaba con estaba sentada en el escritorio y Karin estaba hincada frente a ella con su cabeza en medio de las piernas de Haruno,Hinata solo podía ver como Haruno le agarraba la cabeza a Karin y la acariciaba y la empujaba aún más a su parte intima,Haruno daba leves gemidos mientras miraba a karin algo sonrojada, Karin por su parte estaba moviéndose bruscamente, como si tuviera mucha experiencia en lo que por la sorpresa, sin querer deja caer su mochila provocando la atención de Haruno y Karin, estás por su parte voltearon y la vieron y por la parte de Hinata no hiso más que agarrar su mochila lo más rápido que pudo y irse corriendo gritando perdón.

Mientras Hinata corría a su casa su corazón no dejaba de palpitar tan rápido ni un segundo, su cara seguía roja y su temperatura corporal no avía bajado ni un segundo.

Abre la puerta de su casa-Y-ya llegue mama-Grita nerviosa.

-Bienvenida Hija!-Dice feliz-Como te fue?.

-Bien-sube las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

-Oye, porqué con tanta prisa? Paso algo?-Preocupada.

-N-no,no es nada mama-Dice agachada.

-Hija espera!-Empieza a subir las escaleras-has tartamudeado y eso no es normal en ti…te sientes bien?-le toca la frente-Hija! Estas ardiendo! Tienes fiebre! Porque no me lo dijiste!-Preocupada.

-N-no es fiebre madre-Empieza a caminar a su habitación-E-es solo que me vine corriendo todo el camino a casa y pues…por eso subí rápido las es caleras porque no aguanto el sudor…quiero bañarme.

-Está bien Hija-Insegura-La cena esta lista, te esperare abajo.

-S-si-Caminando hacia su habitación.

Hinata entro a su cuarto y al momento de entrar a su habitación cierrar la puerta, y empieza a recargarse en ella.

"Que fue eso?... fue mi imaginación….no, eso se vio muy real…"-recarga su cabeza en la puerta y mira hacia riba y después se toca la frente-"porque estoy tan caliente?…que es lo que me está pasando?"-se agacha.

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia su cama y se acuesta por unos minutos para después ir a agarrar su toalla para bañarse.

Hinata empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, aún seguía con la temperatura alta,así que decidió darse un baño y mientras se quitaba su ropa interior noto que su calzón tenía una especie de baba, lo vio más de cerca "Que es esto?" pensó.Después de mirarlo unos segundos deja el calzón y se toca su parte íntima y nota que también contenía esa especie de baba que para ella era muy rara, por accidente mueve un poco sus dedos y gime "E-eso s-se sintió…"-se sonroja Hinata sin saber por qué se sentía así o porque le dieron ganas de sentir otra vez esa sensación se empieza a sobar su parte intima,Hinata empezó a gemir, nunca avía experimentado algo así,ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir algo así!,de repente se detuvo y empezó meterse a la bañera y empezó a abrir la regadera "N-no debo hacer esto…Esta mal." Piensa mientras se enjabonaba su cuerpo "P-pero…se siente muy bien" Hinata lentamente empezó a llevar sus manos a su parte íntima y comenzó a sobarse de nuevo,después llebo una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos para empezar a masajearlo,Hinata gemía, nunca había hecho eso,ni siquiera lo había pensado en su vida, pero se sentía muy bien! Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, aunque pensara que era malo hacerlo, no podía detenerse, quería seguir, se sentía genial para ella, de repente sintió como las piernas le temblaban y Hinata se asustó y dejo de masajearse repentinamente, eso había llegado lejos "P-porque las piernas me temblaron?"-asustada-"N-nunca más lo volveré hacer" piensa algo salio del baño ya con su pijama de color blanco "P-porque no deja de darme punzada?" pensaba mientras se veía al espejo y veía su parte intima, desdé que sus piernas le temblaron y se detuvo su parte intima no había dejado de dar punzadas y sentirse muy caliente de allá bajo, eso para ella era nuevo,y devia admitirlo se quedó con muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo y averiguar que pasaba si no se detenía, quería saber que pasaba después de todo eso. Dejó sus pensamientos vergonzosos y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina en donde se encontraba su madre.

-Hija-voltea a verla-por fin vienes…porque te tardaste mucho?-Curiosa.

-Me tarde mucho?-Vio al reloj y eran las once pm,"imposible, yo no me tarde nada…acaso se me fue el tiempo muy rápido con hacer ESO?"-Lo siento-se sienta en la mesa-no volverá a pasar.

-Mmm…está bien-le pasa una tasa con té de manzanilla.

-Esto será lo que cenare?-"Tengo mucha hambre"-Triste.

-Lo siento pero te tardaste muchísimo y tu comida se enfrió…te ara bien tomar algo de té -sonríe.

-Haa-Suspira-Está bien.

Ya después de tomarse su té y ver un poco de tv en la sala por unas cuantas horas,empezó a caminar a su cuarto para después acostarse y taparse.

-Haa-Suspira-"Espero que mañana no me hable Haruno ni Karin por lo de hoy"-se sonroja,apaga la luz y después de unos minutos se duerme.


End file.
